Sage
by 27kate17
Summary: Picks up after 3x14 with a spoiler of an upcoming character. There are three parts to this story. Elena learns about Damon and Rebekah and since then Damon and Elena avoid each other until a newcomer posses as a threat to Elena and Damon's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**So I heard spoiler of a new Character and I wrote a quick story to see how I think she might come into play. There are three parts to this story so hope you enjoy part 1.**

Part 1

The grill was a lot busier then usual Damon thought as he sat at the end of the bar throwing back drink after drink. It had been about a week since his fight with Elena at the Mikaelson ball and his little indiscretion with Rebekah. Of course the sex had been hot but he found out that she didn't really live up to the hype of being an original.

He could remember pretty clearly the reaction Elena had when she showed up at the boarding house the next morning wanting to talk. She had come over pretty early and Damon was still moving pretty slow since he didn't really have anywhere to be. Well he was suppose to meet the gang at Elena's for a little group meeting but really when had he ever willingly gone to one of those and after last night what ever mess they got themselves into had nothing to do with him this time.

Rebekah had skipped off to use his bathroom and shower while he slipped on some boxers and jeans. As he started to do up the jean button there was a knock at his door and then Elena peaked her head in. Damon eyed her for a moment and then walked over to his closet without a word and as if she wasn't there.

"You haven't been answering any of my calls" Elena said out loud breaking the silence.

"And I thought you would get the hint" Damon snapped back as he slipped his arms into a black button up shirt.

"We need to talk," She said as Damon pushed by her once again.

"We did enough of that last night and quite frankly I'm tired of being your go to guy only when it is convenient for you" Damon snarled back.

"Look I made a mistake," Elena told him. "Actually I made many last night."

"Well sorry your feeling guilty but as I recall I was knocked out with a broken neck so what ever deal you made I've got nothing to do with it. For once nobody can point their judgy little fingers at me. So why don't you run along and be the all knowing Elena you claim to be and go along with your own plans because apparently being on earth for over 160 years doesn't mean I know a thing about making a plan."

"Damon please, I'm sorry for what I said I shouldn't-" Elena started to say, as she was about to go into begging mode she caught movement on the other side of the room. Turning around she found Rebekah wrapped in a write towel as she twisted her hair to rinse out the water.

"Am I interrupting?" Rebekah asked with a knowing smile as she watched Elena's eyes put together what had happen last night after the ball.

As her jaw dropped in shock she turned to look at Damon as her eyes showed anger, confusion and hurt all at the same time. "What is she doing here?"

"You should probably go" Damon said calmly to Rebekah and ignoring Elena's question.

"You slept with her? With her!" Elena said as she started to let her anger take over.

"Yes now I can see why you keep a Salvatore at your side at all times" Rebekah said with a smile as she licked her lips while she left the room.

When they were alone, Elena ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to gather her thoughts on what she had just walked in on. Her eyes looked at the bed and the messed up sheets and the image of Damon on top of Rebekah made her sick. "So let me get this straight you tell me you love me and then hours later your sleeping with her! How Damon?" She asked him.

"Well I've done as you asked and something quite frankly I'm really good at" he told her. "I decided not to care because the way I see it caring gets my neck broken," he told her as he left the room and headed down the stairs.

"So that's it then your just not gonna care what happens anymore?" Elena yelled at him.

Damon moved over to the bar and pulled out a blood bag that was in the cupboard underneath. "I'm sure you and Stefan have a great plan and since you don't think you really need me, I think I'll just pass" he told her and then took a drink.

"Look I get it, I hurt you so you slept with Rebekah but-"

"Not everything is about you Elena!" he snapped at her. "I slept with her because I wanted to, because I could," he told her as he stepped towards her and was in Elena personal space. His face was just inches from hers and his eyes bore into hers.

Gritting her teeth Elena raise her hand up to slap him but Damon grabbed her wrist before she could and held it there in the air. "I thought I told you not to do that again" he warned her as his eyes grew angry.

"Let me go" Elena growled in anger.

He did and after releasing her he turned his back to her and refilled his cup of blood. "You can go now," he told her. "You made your opinion known but that's all you get. You don't like it, you want to act all jealous that's not my problem" he told her.

"I HATE YOU" Elena yelled at him and then smashed one of the glasses from the bar on the ground. When Damon didn't as much as flinch or seem to have any kind of emotion in his eyes she spun on her heels and left the boarding house slamming the door behind her. When she was gone Damon just casually took another sip of his blood and stared at the close door Elena had left out.

So here he sat in The Gill a week later and let out a sigh. That was the last conversation he had had with Elena and from what he had heard around town her and Stefan were becoming pretty close again. Motioning for another glass Damon chugged it and set it down with in seconds of getting the drink.

"You taking up residence on that seat?" came Alaric's voice as he joined his friend at the bar.

"Well since you and the doctor started playing with your vampire weapons you haven't been using it" Damon said as he ordered another drink and just got the bartender to leave the bottle.

"So you're really not helping?" Alaric asked knowing that the group was indeed struggling without Damon. Whether they liked it or not when it came to making hard and possible harmful decisions Damon was the one who would put the plan in motion.

"I'm keeping an eye on things from a safe distance, I'll be sure they don't just walk right up to deaths door" he told him.

Alaric nodded and was glad he still had their backs. "She misses you"

"She's missing the attention not missing me," Damon stated as he took a drink. "Besides things are better this way. She was right I was getting to close and caring only leads to pain."

As the guys sat there talking the bartender came over and place a drink in front of Damon. It was one he had not ordered and although he was glad to have another it wasn't what he had been drinking all night. "What is this I didn't order it?"

"It's a Lady Killer," the bartender said as he motioned to the drink. "The hot redhead on the other side said you would know what to do" he added before walking off to help another customer.

Damon's eyes went wide when he heard the name of the drink in compete shock.

"What's he talking about?" Alaric asked.

"I knew someone who use to order this exact drink all the time" Damon said as he stared at the liquid in the glass. He then looked up around the bar and scanned the room looking for the person who sent him the drink. His eyes then came across a face across the way with curly red hair. She winked at him and gave him a side grin before she turned on her heels and walked through the crowd in her black shirt, tight jeans and black knee high boots. Damon couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a woman from his past.

"You know her?" Alaric asked as he watched the woman leave and Damon's eyes were fixated on her.

At the entrance of The Grill Elena entered with Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan. They had come looking for Ric and when Elena spotted Damon sitting with him she froze.

"What is he doing here?" Caroline said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know but we still need to talk to Ric" Elena said with a sigh and then headed in the guys diction. As they got closer they noticed Damon staring at something and then he was out of his seat and crossing the floor.

"Wonder where he is off to in a hurry?" Stefan asked, as his brother didn't seem to take notice of any of them there.

As Elena approached Ric her eyes followed Damon as he left through the back door of The Grill. "Where's Damon going?" she asked.

"I don't know someone he knew just showed up" Alaric told her and Elena eyed the closed door that Damon had just disappeared through.

Damon quickly followed behind her and when he slipped through the back door he race up to her and grabbed her from behind and then slammed her against the wall. The woman smiled at him not at all fazed by how rough he was being.

"Using my own moves against me," she said with a grin. "I'm the one that taught you that," she growled playfully and then with a swift move had Damon pinned with his back against the opposite wall and her fangs came out. "So what should we do now?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

With a grin Damon brought a hand behind her head and pulled her closer so that he could kiss her. "It's been a long time Sage."

At some point they had gotten back to the boarding house and started ripping at each other's clothing as soon as they got in the door. With their fast speed they made their way through the house and upstairs banging into a few walls at they did. Sage grinned at the welcome she was getting from her old friend as they dashed towards the bed.

She was on top, straddling his waist wearing only her black lace bra and underwear. "It seems Damon Salvatore has learned some moves over the years" she teased as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. She pinned him to the bed and then devoured his lips.

Flipping them over Damon sucked on her neck and trailed his fingers up and down her body as she moaned. As he was about to remove the rest of her clothing he was suddenly thrown across the room and Sage propped herself up on the bed and eyed him with a pout.

"Now you want to play hard to get?" Damon said with a pant

"You gone soft Salvatore," she said as she got up and moved over to wear Damon was standing against the wall.

"Where's the bad ass I use to run with in 1912?" she asked as she threw on Damon's shirt over her bra and panties and buttoned up a few of the buttons.

"He's working on a comeback," he panted while Sage stepped closer to trace a line over Damon's jaw while she smiled at him.

"Damon, Damon, Damon girl trouble again" she said with a laugh. "What am I going to do with you? I can't seem to leave you alone for a hundred years without you getting burned" she told him while she shook her head.

After getting redressed after their little foreplay the two headed down to the main room and over to the bar. "So what brings you into town?" Damon asked as he passed her, her favorite drink; Lady Killer.

"Well I over heard you took up residence in Mystic Falls again. Your track record for being in this town isn't a really good one," she told him as she accepted her drink. Walking over to the sofa she took a seat. She was wearing her tight jeans and knee high black boots that she crossed one over the other. "So who is she? And please for the love of Hades tell me it's not Katherine again" she asked in an annoyed tone. She never like Katherine, sure she had never actually met her during her many years but she heard enough about her from Damon and Stefan.

"No not Katherine" Damon told her as he joined her on the sofa. "Never Katherine again."

"Well cheers to that, leaving you wasn't a complete loss" she said with a grin and clinked her glass with Damon before taking a sip.

"So exactly how many hearts have you hurt over the years?" Damon asked eyeing his friend who seemed to run at the thought of caring for another.

"They go in knowing where I stand, it's those who think I can be change that get hurt" Sage told him. "I can't be left responsible for that" she said with a laugh. "It's easier this way and like I've always said I don't get screwed by thinking I can depend on someone. The only one I can depend on is me," she told him.

"Still running solo," Damon stated.

"Yep and have never looked back" she said with a smile. "Relationships just get in my way, emotions are what make us weak. Anyway that's just me, so whose this girl whose got you all in a huff?" she asked as she eyed her friend with curiosity.

Before he could say anything the two vampires could hear that there were people outside coming towards the house. "That must be Stefan" Damon said as he got up to pour himself another drink.

With a smile Sage turned in her seat to look towards the front door to see Stefan come through the door. Taking in a deep breath she could smell fresh blood. "Mmm and it smells like he brought dinner" she said with a grin eagerly waiting.

As the door opened Stefan came into view first as he entered the main room and he was shocked at the vampire sitting on the sofa. Behind him Sage noticed a blond vampire who seemed a little too perky for her taste. After her the smell of human blood became much stronger and then she saw her. A girl who was the spitting image of the woman she had seen a photo of in 1912. She was the spitting image of Katherine and obviously a doppelganger.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Sage yelled as her eyes looked between the new girl and Damon looking very displeased. Damon looked away a little guilty and poured himself another drink knowing that his friend was going to really going to give him hell thinking he had not let Katherine go.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Within seconds Sage was up and in a flash at Elena's side checking her out with a very upset glare on her face. She looked as if she was disgusted by her and Elena felt very uneasy about this new vampire in town.

"Oh Sure" Sage said as she turned to set her annoyed glared on Damon and started to mimic his words earlier. "It's not Katherine, it will never be Katherine again!" she said as she did her best Damon imitation and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your hanging around Katherine's freaking Doppelganger!"

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

Sage ignored Elena as if she wasn't even there since her main focus was on Damon on the other side of the room.

"Look who is still running around terrorizing the world" Stefan said with a bit of attitude.

Sage then turned to look at Stefan, "Damn right, and I must say you've change since we last met" Sage said as she moved closer to Stefan. "Your not as mopey, you have kind of done a 180 but managed to keep the trade mark frown brow of yours" Sage teased as she took in the new Stefan. "Damn you would make one hell of a poker player, even without the compulsion.

"A lot has happened since we last saw each other," Stefan said as he moved over to the bar to get himself a blood bag.

"I bet" Sage said as she turned back and looked at Elena very displeased. "At least PETA hasn't staked you for your involvement in the bunny shortage in town" she tease.

Caroline wasn't happy with the new comer and how she was treating was treating Elena and decided to step in and get some answers. "I'm sorry but who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting an old friend' She informed Caroline.

"Well just so you know this is Elena not Katherine"

"Yea I know that Barbie I can smell her," Sage snapped back. She wasn't a fan of perky cheerleader chicks and knew that she was defiantly going to be butting heads with this one.

"Look Sage I know how it looks but this has nothing to do with Katherine" Damon told her.

Sage just shrugged her shoulders and moved back to take a seat on the sofa again. "I'll be the judge of that," she said while both Damon and Stefan couldn't meet her eye. "So Stefan where is that master Lexi of yours?" she asked as she lounged on the couch and crossed her legs and making herself at home. Something Elena didn't like very much.

"Ask Damon," he said as he glared at Damon from the bar.

Sage then turned and looked at Damon and then gave a happy grin. "Well Damon I'm impressed, I always hated that goody two shoes she was such a buzz kill" Sage said as she took a sip of her drink.

"So you knew Lexi?" Elena asked as she moved further into the room.

As she did so Sage eyed Damon's body language and the distance he kept between himself and Elena as well as how awkward all three seem to be, as they stood in the same room just feet apart. Like hell it wasn't Katherine all over again. "Yeah that bitch tried to lecture me every chance she got about my life choices" Sage said recalling her and Lexi's many fights. "Well I guess we can see now who's way is better," Sage said with a smile.''

"You're like a Damon with great legs" Caroline said seeing the many personality resembles between Damon and her.

"Obviously, I like to take a little credit for him" Sage said with a smile. "We had a lot of fun back in the day."

* * *

><p>The next couple of days Sage made herself quite at home at the Salvatore boarding house and in town. Her and Damon reminisced about their past and seemed to jump back into a groove as if they had been together this whole time.<p>

On the sideline Elena had to watched as Sage seemed to get pretty much all of Damon's attention. On a good note Damon wasn't completely ignoring her anymore but instead she was resorted to him being civil. He had stopped many of the flirty comments and just focused on helping them with Klaus. This was a huge step back in their relationship and apart of her felt like she was losing him to the hot bad ass Sage.

One night Elena was at the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline to try and have a little bit of high school normalcy when Damon and Sage wondered into the bar. The two headed straight for the bar counter and ordered a few rounds of drinks. While Caroline and Bonnie talked, Elena found her eyes wondering over to where Sage and Damon were as they took a few shots and were being extra flirty.

Sage had an arm around Damon and a big smile on her face while the two really seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Honestly Damon is a handful enough in this town never mind two of them" Caroline said as she eyed the two.

"How exactly do they know each other?" Bonnie asked, as she seemed to notice the jealous look on Elena's face.

"They um were pretty tight back in 1912, from what I understand she helped him deal with losing Katherine and see the benefits to being a vampire," Elena told them as she tugged at her sleeve.

"So she is to blame for the jerk he is today, anyone want to stake her now?" Caroline suggested.

As the nightlife started to pick up in the bar Damon was dancing away to the music with some random girls while sipping on a bottle of whisky. On the upper floor Elena was watching and contemplating whether she should go talk to him.

As she stood there she felt someone come up behind her and then she saw Sage standing next to her with two glasses of her Killer Lady drink. With a smile she handed one to Elena, "You seem to be missing all the fun."

I'm not old enough to drink" Elena said as she held the drink Sage had brought her.

"Don't worry the bartender is feeling extra generous tonight" she insisted with a wink.

"Meaning you compelled him?" Elena sated in a very bitter tone.

Sage smiled and pointed at Elena, "You don't like me very much do you?" Sage stated with a smile before taking a drink.

"You have made it quite clear you don't like me" Elena snapped back without even looking at Sage.

"I don't like Katherine" Sage clarified. "I'm hoping Damon and Stefan haven't gotten themselves into a similar situation with her doppelganger."

"And because you think it is the same your turning Damon into someone who doesn't care and turns off his humanity" Elena accused as she glared at the woman taking Damon away from her.

"Sweetheart I haven't made Damon do anything" Sage said as she stood up and seemed to have sobered right up. "If anything I've helped prevent more people like you and Katherine from hurting him and making him feel undeserving."

"Excuse me?" Elena snapped not liking where this conversation was going.

"Believe what you want Elena but you and Katherine share the same blood and as a doppelganger you just can't help yourself."

"You are so wrong!" Elena said shaking her head at what Sage was accusing her of.

"Am I? Tell me Elena have you tried to change him? Make him become something different then who he was when you met him? Has he changed for you and in the end when he thought he was someone you could turn to you pushed him away like he was a problem?" Sage asked in a not such a nice tone.

"It wasn't like that," Elena said not liking the finger being pointed at her.

"Really?" Sage stated, "Because when I got to town Damon was more then willing to turn it all off because something pushed him away. Are you telling me that you aren't the reason?"

Elena stared at Sage wanting to fight back to stand up for herself and prove her wrong but she couldn't. She became speechless and ended up having to look away from Sage and her judgmental eyes.

"That's what I thought," Sage said as she took a sip and finished her drink. As she stood beside Elena the two looked out onto the dance floor where Damon seemed to be having a pretty goodtime. "I never made him change, I just showed him that there was another way to live. One where you wouldn't feel any pain and nothing mattered. Cause you can't be disappointed if you only trust yourself" Sage said and Elena could tell that something had obviously happened to Sage for her to feel this way. Someone had really hurt her in a way she would never forgive them.

"You see Elena you need to understand two very important things, one they're men and things are very much black and white with them. They are either in or their not, there isn't an in between gray area. And the second thing is they're vampires and emotions are intensified if they decide to feel. If they're in they are going to do everything in their power to make sure your safe. If you want him around you need to want him no matter what and not only when it is convenient for you."

"I don't want to be like Katherine" Elena told her as she found herself getting a bit choked up. "I just… I'm trying so hard not to be that I am hurting both of them."

"By admitting that; you different from Katherine, but you still need to make a decision before you destroy what's left of their humanity" Sage told her and then got ready to walk away. She turned back before leaving Elena's side if thinking if she should add something. "And for the record I know this has been bugging you, the answer is no I haven't slept with him." She told her "At least not in this century" she added with a shrug and then left Elena alone.

Standing there Elena thought about what she had said and then turned to look at Damon as Sage had rejoined him and was dancing away to the music. Standing there Elena let out a sigh, as much she didn't want to like Sage she didn't seem that bad other then her obvious trust issues.

"Why do you look so gloom?" came Stefan's voice as she came to stand beside Elena.

"Nothing" Elena said with a sigh.

"Of course" Stefan said at he watched Elena as she was watching Damon and Sage laughing about something.

On the dance floor Sage moved her hips to the music and flipped curly back and fourth while her hands were up in the air. She danced with a few of the guys on the floor even managed to take a bite out of some of them before compelling them to go away and not remember a thing.

As she joined back up with Damon he spun her around and whispered flirty comments in her ear and she returned a few as well. At one point Damon picked her up and spun her around, they even got a bit rough with each other and as they danced.

At the entrance of The Grill Rebekah walked in and made her way through the busy bar along with her brother Kol. "This place is pack tonight" Rebekah said with a huff.

At one point she made eye contact with Elena and while Rebekah smiled Elena just glared at her. "Apparently she isn't over your little hook up with the Salvatore" Kol said.

"You're not particular please about it either" Rebekah stated.

"I have my reason," he told her and then his eyes fell on Damon on the dance floor. "Seems he has a new playmate though" Kol said pointing to Damon who had his back to them. The two waited and after a couple moments Damon turned his body to allow both Kol and Rebekah to get a good view of his partner.

"Well would you look at that" Rebekah said and then looked at her brother with a smirk. "Did she not mention she was in town?"

"No she did not" Kol said with a smile and then left his sister's side to approach Sage.

As she shook her hips Sage had her hands up in the air as she danced. As one point she looked up and her eyes fell right on Kol as he was coming towards her. Her dancing and smile fell from her face as Kol came closer.

"Hello there Sage" he said to her with a smile. Sage glared at Kol none to pleased that he was here. "How long have you been in town? You never came to say hi," he said to her.

"Sorry if you felt ignored, I have every intention in restaking your dead heart" she said and then headed out to the bar, no longer in the mood to party.

Kol was off to follow her when suddenly Damon appeared in front of him. "You know I couldn't put my finger on it why you looked so familiar but now I know" he said with a smirk.

"Get out of my way Damon!" Kol ordered not in the mood and then headed out of The Grill to follow Sage. This wasn't going to be a good encounter Damon thought as he followed them out. When Sage was angry no one was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sage stormed out of the bar in a huff with her high heel boots clicking as she went. With her furrow brow her eyes showed nothing but anger while her jaw was clenched and her body was stiff as she walked.

Seeing Kol again had brought back all the anger that she had been holding off for centuries. When he had been daggered by his brother during the early 1900's she felt some of the anger that she had kept with her all those year finally start to go away but when she heard that the dagger had been removed and that he was once again walking around she decided to pay Mystic Falls a visit and make sure Kol was daggered once again.

"We haven't see each other since 1912 and this is the welcome I get?" Kol questioned as he used his fast speed to join Sage across the parking lot.

With a furious growl Sage spun around and grabbing Kol around the neck and with all her strength threw him across the parking lot so that he flew into a car that crashed into three others behind it. Her strength had Kol crash into the side of the car and the bent created a V shape.

Damon was out the door just in time to see Kol go flying and behind him came Elena, and Rebekah. Elena's eyes widen at the sight, as Sage seemed like a totally different person as her anger took over.

"What the hell is that bitch-" Rebekah snarled as she was about to go in and help her brother but Damon held her back.

Across the way Sage watched as Kol started to pull out the pieces of the car that had stabbed him during the crash. With her fiery eyes never leaving Kol she reached up to a tree and snapped off a large branch and then she flew through the air to stab it into Kol's stomach.

Kol's eye went wide and he screamed out in pain as the feeling of the large tree branch ripping right through his body as Sage stood over top of him turning the branch and hitting his organ as painfully as she could.

"Does' that hurt?' Let me move it a bit for you" she growled and twisted it some more and listened to Kol cried out again. "How's that for a welcome!" she yelled at him.

Kol groaned and brought his hands up to grasp hold of the branch and fought against Sage to pull to out. "Don't forget what I am!" Kol stated as he pulled the branch out and sent the branch and Sage flying. Sage wound up landing on all fours and stared at Kol still determined as ever. She dashed at him and fought him with all her strength breaking whatever bone in his body that she could. Finally they both came to a halt as they both had their hands around the others neck. Their black vampire eyes bore into the other and their fangs were showing ferociously.

Damon was about to step in and help but Sage yelled at him to back off and let her deal with Kol on her own. Elena watched unsure as to what was going on but what ever it was Sage had nothing but hate for Kol and by the looks of it he could be the reason she was the way she was. Backing off Damon came back to stand beside her and Rebekah.

Both Sage and Kol were growling and then Sage made her move and with her hands around his neck flipped him in the air and then crashed him on his back to the ground making the ground shake. "You may be an original but for the last century only one of us had been drinking human blood regularly," she stated.

"You've made your point, your still angry about what happen," Kol said as he tried to get up.

Sage wasn't done with him and slamming him back down she stabbed her left boot heel into Kol's neck to pin him down.

Elena covered her mouth by the sight of what Sage was doing and had to look away. She had seen a lot over the last year and a half but she was never able to get use to some of the violence actions Damon and Stefan would use to get what they wanted.

"Believe me when I say I am in no way done with you! I've waited along time for this moment and you will pay for what you did to me!" Sage said in a stern voice as she bent down close enough so that Kol could feel her breath against his face while her boot heel continued to push into his neck.

After a few moments of just staring at him she got up and removed her heel from his neck. She then fixed her hair that was a bit of a mess from their fight and then glanced over at Damon and Elena for a second before turning and leaving the parking lot with a bit of a swag in her step as she went.

Rebekah quickly went to her brother's side as he was starting to heal. He was sitting up and groaning as he held his neck. Rebekah was at his side and had a hand on his back while she tried to make sure her brother was all right after that psycho attacked him.

There was an awkward silence in Damon's car as he drove Elena home. Stefan had disappeared from The Grill when Elena and Damon had headed back inside and Bonnie and Caroline had left hours ago. This left Elena without a ride so Damon said he would give her a ride. So hear they sat in complete silence, this was actually one of the first times since the ball that her and Damon had been alone together and Elena had so much running through her head.

As they pulled up to the house Elena half expected Damon to just sit there waiting for Elena to get out but instead she saw him get out of the driver seat and walk around to open her door. As he did Elena smiled at him, "Thank you." She watched as Damon gave her a slight smile but nothing like the ones he use to. Feeling disappointed at what their relationship had come to, her smile fell from her face and she walked up the porch with Damon in silence.

"So Sage seemed pretty upset," Elena said breaking the silence as she went to unlock the door to the house. After hearing the click she pushed open the door and was welcomed with darkness. "Alaric must still be out" Elena said softly as she moved inside to turn on the light.

Damon stepped inside to make sure she was safe. As he stood at the door he tried to sense if there was anyone else in the house and when he couldn't he got ready to leave.

"So is this how it's going to be now?' Elena asked as she was watching as Damon was heading out the door.

With a sigh Damon stopped and then turned back to face Elena with a very annoyed look on his face, "What do you want from me?" he asked her as he stepped back into the house and his eyes starring straight into hers.

"I want- I want the old Damon back" she snapped as she flew her arms up in the air angrily. "I want the Damon who I could talk to, who would come see me after a rough day to make sure I was okay, I want the Damon I-"

"Look Elena, that guy is gone now and to be honest I'm glad" Damon told and by the sound of his voice he really did seem to mean it.

"So what your going to live the way Sage does? Cause clearly she is doing so well given what she did to Kol earlier" Elena snapped at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey she has every right to hate that S.O.B!" Damon called back as he stepped closer to her and his anger growing.

"Why?" Elena asked as her voiced had calmed. She had known that something had happened to Sage earlier and now was getting the feeling Kol was part of that. "What happened to her?"

Damon stared at Elena for a moment and then looked away unsure if he should share the heartache Sage went through. He took a step back from Elena contemplating it and Elena took notice of this. Not about to stand down Elena closed the distance between them again and repeated her question. "Damon, what happened to her?"

Damon looked Elena in the eyes for a moment and then let out a sigh, "In the 1740's Sage was coming over with the British Royal Navy from England to one of the Caribbean islands I think it was Jamaica but anyway she came over with her fiancé a Lieutenant King. They came to settle in the new world " Damon told her as he moved into the family room and took a seat on the couch. Elena followed him in and sat next to him while he continued the story.

"She met Kol Mikaelson who was so different from her fiancé. His fiancé was a by the book kind of guy but Kol was the bad boy always testing how far he could push the line. She found him intriguing and she started an affair with him. As things got closer to the wedding Sage wanted to end it and told Kol it was over. The night before the wedding Sage found her fiancé dead on his ship. They said it was pirates, and Kol was there to comfort her. This whole time he kept the fact he was a vampire a secret and at that time pirates were the issue so many of the problems were blamed on them. Kol proposed to her and on their honeymoon Kol put blood in her wine and then he killer her. When she came to she didn't understand what was going on but she started to remember that through the two years they had known each other he had been feeding from her and then compelling her to forget. When he made her finish the transition he told her that now they could be together forever." Damon told Elena and he watched the horror in Elena's eyes.

"She hated him for what he had done to her and later she discovered that he was the one who had killer her fiancé because he didn't want to lose her. She loved him and he betrayed that love by not only killing her fiancé but also giving her a life she never wanted. He wanted forever and she promised that forever she would hate him and that forever she wouldn't be made a fool again."

Elena sat in silence as she took in the story of Sage and the tragedy she went through. She definitely did have a reason to hate Kol but the idea that Damon wanted to follow Sage in her way of life wasn't something she wanted to see. She didn't want to lose Damon.

"Look she help me in 1912 dealing with being a vampire, and now she's helping me deal with the one thing I want but cant' have" Damon said as he turned to look at Elena. "Sage and I have a past of helping each other out and I need that."

"When I met her in 1912, she had pretty much let go of her humanity and saw love as a weakness that human showed and wanted nothing to do with. She in a way took me under her wing to get me to forget Katherine and all the people who had left me because I didn't need them. She told me all I need is blood, alcohol, and a little human entrainment. We ran into Kol once and after she lashed out at him we left him tide up in vervain. Later she told me whom he was and what he had done to her back then. We helped each other deal and we're helping each other now. We get each other."

With that Damon looked at Elena one last time before getting up and headed for the door. Elena sat there with her hands gripping her knees while she thought long and hard at her next words. "Do you love her?" Elena asked and she felt a pain in her chest as she waited for Damon to answer. She had seen the two together since Sage arrived and they seemed a lot closer then friends.

Damon was at the door and he leaned against the frame, he could hear the pain in Elena's voce as she asked him and listened to her fast beating heart. She seemed afraid to get answers but needed to know. Damon turned and saw Elena's face as she turned to look at him from where she sat there with pain written all over her face. Whether she was ready or not to admit that she felt anything more then friendship for him the idea of Damon loving someone else wasn't something she ever considered. That someone else may actually be the person Damon would turn to and be there for.

"You don't love Sage" Damon told her as he watched her body started to relax. "Love is considered a weakness and caring about someone other then yourself will only get you burned."

"She cares about you" Elena told him.

"No" Damon stated and then his eyes fell away from Elena. "I don't love her." With that he turned and walked out the door. Leaving Elena to process everything she had been told and then a soft smile grew, as maybe it wasn't too late to get Damon back.

When Damon arrived back at the boarding house he ran into Stefan at the front door. "Where did you run off to?" Damon asked as he entered the house.

"I didn't feel like sticking around for the Elena, Sage and Damon show"' Stefan stated angrily. "Speaking of Sage she has emptied our bar!"

Damon bit his lip and then walked past Stefan to find Sage sitting on the sofa in front of a big fire drinking straight from the bottle. When she finished she tossed the emptied bottle into the fire and watched it spark and the flames grow in size. She then reached for another bottle and popped it open.

"I hear your cleaning us out?" Damon said as he came to join her. As he took a seat beside her she past him the bottle so that he could have a sip.

"Tonight wasn't exactly fun" Sage said.

"Are you kidding me? You threw Kol around like a rage doll" Damon said and sounded impressed by it.

"It's not successful until he's in the ground!" Sage stated and then gulped the rest of the bottle and then threw it at the fire. "I want nothing else but to dagger that bastard."

"You do that and you're dead," Damon told her. "Plus you can't make him suffer if he's dead and you should make him suffer."

Sage turned and looked at Damon, the two friends smiling at each other "I'm glad to have the bad ass Damon here" she said as she picked up two blood bags and handed one to Damon. "It's always fun when we team up together" she told him as she filled up a glass and passed it to Damon. "We should get out of this town!"

"What?" Damon asked.

"Yeah come on, I mean after we deal with Kol of course but Damon think about it!" she said as she took a sip of the blood and turned her body on the sofa so that she was looking at Damon straight on and her feet tucked under her. "We could go to Paris, cause trouble in Dubai, we could terrorize Australia!" she said excitedly.

Damon smiled as he thought about what she was saying, could he really just get up and leave Mystic Falls?

"I mean Damon I've been in this town for only a couple weeks and I find this place to be so depressing, everyone in this town is so emotional its sickening."

Damon laughed knowing she was right about the people of Mystic Falls. "I don't know, I can't just leave," he told her.

"Why not? I mean Damon this place had brought you nothing but pain. I know you don't want to leave Elena but she is never going to give you want you want" Sage told him. "At least think about it," she told him and then after finishing her glass of blood she bounced up the stairs to head to bed.

Damon had gone off with Stefan to deal with Ester whom was not pleased with them for what they had done to break her spell. With the boys out this left Sage with the house to herself. As she bounced down the stairs she noticed that the bar had been restocked after she had cleaned it out and she smiled happily. Making herself a Lady Killer she turned on the music and started to bob her head and dance to the music. Downing one and then filling her glass up again she danced around the room shaking her hips and tossing her hair back. The music was blaring and although a human wouldn't be able to hear an intruder a vampire had no trouble.

"You didn't invite me to the party" Kol said as he leaned against the wall staring at Sage.

She turned to glare at him and then after chugging back her drink grabbed the remote and turned it down. "Did my hello gesture yesterday confuse you?" Sage asked.

"I like you when your all fired up" Kol said he ran a finger over Sage's cheek. "The last century has definitely done you some good darling."

Grabbing his hand Sage twisted it all the way around and threw him back into the walls. "Don't touch me! Or I won't be as nice as I was yesterday!"

"And what exactly do you think you can do to me sweetheart? You can't kill me, if you dagger me you'll be dead as well. Only difference is that someone can undagger me and I can come back.

"I never said anything about killing you" Sage said and then quickly grabbed a wooden stake and stabbed Kol in the chest and watched as he fell to the floor. Although he did look dead she knew he would be up in no time and had to move quickly.

When Kol woke he was in a dark room and discovered he was chained to a chair. The chains were heavy and there were many of them wrapped around him and holding him into a chair. He seemed to be in some sort of dungeon and every time he tried to move a wooden stake would piece his arms again and causing him a lot of pain. "SAGE!" he yelled.

"How are you doing?" came her voice and he noticed her for the first time standing against the wall next to him holding another stake in her hand.

"What the hell?" Kol asked.

"I can't kill you but that doesn't mean I can't make you suffer" she told him as she stepped closer and twisted the stake in his heart and listening to him scream.

"Where the hell am I," he asked when she finally let go of the stake.

"The Salvatore's basement, don't worry no one can hear you so you can scream as loud as you need to" she whispered in his ear and then broke his neck.

"So this is your plan to just torture me and break every bone as many times as you like? I'm an original it doesn't bother that much" Kol told her.

"Your right, that's more for my enjoyment" Sage told as she moved to stand in front of him and then with her hands on her thighs came down to his eye level. "You may be an original but there is one think that you and every other vampire has in common," She said with a devilish smile.

"Reaching behind her back she pulled out a blood bag, since Damon told her she couldn't use a actual person with the town being on high alert right now. Ripping it open she let it drip onto her hand and watched as Kol's eyes followed the blood. His nostrils started to flare at the smell and his body started aching for it.

With a smile Sage brought her bloody hand to her lips and licked the blood slowly off her fingers while her eyes stared at Kol, as he really seemed to want some of the blood. "As a vampire you still have a powerful craving for blood and if you can't get it every piece in your body makes you want to scream" she said with a smile. "Not being able to sink your fangs in to the warm human blood is the real torture."

Kol started to shake in the chair having had enough with her games but when he moved his heart was then pierced with the stake. "Sage let me out!" Kol cried but Sage just seemed to ignore him.

As she stood up she sprayed the wall in front of Kol with blood and then turned and looked at him one last time. "Smells good doesn't it?" she said with a smile and then taking one last stab at him with the stake she closed the dungeon door and left Kol screaming.

"So what she's kept him tied up for three days?" Elena asked as she entered the boarding house and could hear the screams coming from the basement.

"Yep and it's as annoying as hell" Stefan said as he let Elena into the house and then lead her into the main room. As Elena looked around the room Stefan moved to stand by the fireplace. "He's downstairs with Sage" Stefan stated knowing exactly who Elena was looking for.

Elena just looked at Stefan and bit her lip. Although she was kind of seeking Damon out she didn't want Stefan to know. Sure Elena had heard about Sage's past but that didn't mean she started like her hanging out with Damon all the time.

Elena heard another scream and then it went silent again. "What are they doing to him?" Elena asked.

"What her and Damon do best together," Stefan said with a smile. "Torturing, human or vampire the two use to find a lot of entertainment torturing people" Stefan said as he saw the horror on Elena's face.

"She's the reason Damon became such a dick in the first place and it's only a matter of time before he's goes back to that life" Stefan said.

"You can't let her do that to him!" Elena said as she got up and moved closer to Stefan. "You can't let him go back to that life."

"And why should I care?" Stefan asked Elena with a face like he didn't care.

"He's your brother" Elena stated.

"He can make his on decisions he's not my problem and he's not yours" Stefan stated.

"Please Stefan we can't lose him!" Elena pleaded.

"We or you?" Stefan asked her point blank.

Elena fell speechless and before she could answer Damon and Sage came up the stairs obviously taking a break from their torturing afternoon. "Well look who dropped by" Damon said as he made his way over to the bar and poured himself and Sage a drink.

Elena watched the two seemed very friendly with each other as they clinked their glasses together. Elena could see the change in Damon, a lot more then the last time she had seen him as him and Sage talked amongst themselves and touched each other's faces like she wasn't even standing there.

"Damon can I talk to you?" Elena asked trying to break up the little love fest between the two vampires.

"I'm a little busy Elena, if you have a problem have your boyfriend deal with it" Damon said and then pointed at Stefan.

His tone surprised her and it seemed like their conversation a few days ago never happened. Sage just seemed to smile at how Damon was turning Elena down and not letting her get under his skin again.

"Elena seems to be feeling your going back to the dark side," Stefan said with a humorous tone that made Elena glare at him.

"Well Stefan you can tell Elena that her feelings are no longer my problem since I'm doing as she likes and not caring"

"I'm standing right here!" Elena yelled not liking them talking about her with her standing in between them.

"Look Elena you told me I care to much and that me caring was stopping you from doing what you wanted so now you can go on with any one of your suicidal plans and I promise not to screw them up for you" Damon said with a smile and saw the hurt in Elena's eyes.

"Shall we?" Damon said to Sage as he motioned to the basement door knowing their houseguest would be missing them now. Sage smiled and then with a nod headed for the basement door. "One more round before we ditch this town!" Sage said happily.

"Wait what is she talking about?" Elena asked not liking the sound of Sage's last statement.

"Yeah we're thinking of heading out and seeing the world!" Sage said as she wrapped her arm around Damon with a big smile.

Elena's eyes were wide and didn't look away from Damon who didn't seem to be able to meet her eyes. "Damon?" Elena said softly hopping that he would clear up the misunderstanding and that he wasn't planning to leave her and run off with Sage to do god knows what. When he couldn't meet her eyes she knew he was indeed planning to leave. "Damon can I talk to you?" she said as she stepped closer to Damon and pulled him out of Sage's hold and out of the room.

She pulled him outside so that both Stefan and Sage wouldn't be able to hear them. When she finally let go or Damon she stared up at him with water in her eyes of tears threatening to fall. She looked at him for some kind of emotion but there was none, he just stared back at her as if baiting her to try and change his mind.

Turning her back to him Elena ran her fingers through her hair trying to gather her thoughts on what to say. Apart of her had always feared Sage may try and take Damon away but she never really considered Damon actually deciding to go.

"Can we make this quick" Damon asked.

"Why are you doing this? Are you done punishing me?" Elena asked as her voice cracked.

"Punishing you?" Damon said with a laugh, "Isn't this what you wanted? Me to stop getting in your way?"

"With everything going on you can't be serious about running off with HER" Elena said angrily.

When Damon said nothing Elena found herself starting to get upset but did to her best to hold it in and tried to knock some sense into Damon. "She's not good for you" Elena told him as she put her hand on his arm.

She saw Damon's anger start to increase and then he grabbed her hand off his arm and held it away as he stepped closer to her. "She's not good for me? And exactly why do you think you get a say in who is good for me? Your nothing but selfish" he growled at her. Elena didn't like the tone he was using with her and the fact he didn't seem to care if his words hurt her. It actually seemed like he was purposely trying to hurt her.

"With Stefan not being the Stefan you like you wanted me to fill that void, to comfort you and be there for you but hey if I get to close and think that maybe just maybe I could be that guy for you, you turn around and shoot me down!"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" Elena cried.

"Yeah well you don't think it's important to keep promised why should I" Damon snapped back trying hard not to let her teary eyes drag him back in.

"You've got Stefan back, now it's time I move on and I can't do that here" he told her and watched as she started to cry as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Please Damon don't do this,"

"I leave tomorrow," he told her with a straight face. If he had been honest with himself two minutes ago he wasn't planning on leaving but after this conversation he wanted out. Stefan was the better brother for her but that didn't mean he wanted to hang around and watched them all happy together. With that he released Elena's arm and then walked back into the house while Elena continued to stop herself from crying knowing she had definitely lost him and it was all her fault.

"Now where were we?" Damon said as he joined Sage again. Elena followed in behind and the devastated look on her face did not go unnoticed by Stefan. She really was upset about Damon leaving. Before Damon and Sage could disappeared they're was a huge gust of wind and the front door flew open to reveal Ester.

"Look I'm not sure what you use to do a thousand years ago when visiting, but here in this day we knock" Damon said to Ester with a smirk.

She turned to look at Damon and with little emotion on her face watched as her powers sent him to the ground as he cried out in agony. The pain she was causing his head was like a hundred times worse then what the judgy Bennett could do.

"Hey what the hell?" Sage snapped at her and then within seconds she went down feeling the same pain Damon was.

Elena watched as Damon cried out in pain and curled into a ball with his head between his knees while he begged her to stop.

"Stop!" Elena yelled.

Suddenly she turned to look at Elena and then both Damon and Sage stopped groaning in pain. With her attention solely on Elena now Ester stepped into the house so that she was only a few feet away form Elena. "You know Elena, you have gotten in between me and my plans enough and I've only been alive for a few weeks."

Elena said nothing as Ester continued to stare the girl down. "Believe it or not I'm not here for you" Ester said as she looked around the room. "My son Kol seems to be missing" she stated and then looked at Elena.

When no one in the room said a thing Ester smile, "Very well then," she chirped and then looked Elena in the eye with a smile. At first Elena wasn't sure what she was trying to do but then the next thing she knew her windpipe seem to be squeezed shut and she couldn't breathe.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he moved to Elena's side as she fell to her knee grasping her neck trying desperately to breath.

While Stefan held Elena, Damon went for the source and ran into Ester and threw her to the ground to break her concentrations. Elena was finally able to breath and fell back into Stefan's arms unconscious.

When Ester recovered she set Damon flying across the room and into a bookshelf that tumbled over top of him. "I am not here to play any games, I came here for my son and I'm not leaving with out him!" she ordered. "Tell me or I will kill the doppelganger!"

"And people call me the bad guy" Damon said with a groan as he threw the bookshelf off him.

"Let me get this straight you were threatening your children's lives and now all of a sudden you want to be in the running for mother of the year?" Sage asked stepping closer to the intimidating witch.

"I have my reasons for not wanting Kol dead yet" Ester said and then turned to Elena who was still unconscious and in Stefan's arms.

"And what makes you think I want to hand him over to you?" Sage asked with a glare. "What make you think I care what happens to the doppelganger?"

"You may not," Ester said stepping closer to Sage; she then looked over at Damon who was standing behind her. "But your friend does, and I can see you care about him."

Turning to look at Elena, Ester started to mumble a spell and Elena's body started to shake.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded, as he couldn't get Elena to stop, it was like she as having a seizure. "STOP IT!"

"SAGE!" Damon pleaded.

"Ugh fine" Sage said in a huff. With her hands in the air she left the room to get Kol. When she brought him up he still had the wooden stake in his chest and after pulling it out she threw him at his mother. With anger she watched as Ester and Kol left the boarding house without another word and Elena's body started to relax.

"You owe me" Sage said to the boys without looking at them and then left the room.

She lay in the comfy bed with the blankets wrapped around her and keeping her nice and warm. Slowly her eyes started to flutter open and Elena tried to recall where she was. Realizing she wasn't in her own bed Elena jerked up and looked around the room. She was in Stefan's room.

Rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair back Elena looked down and saw she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Shaking her head and letting out a yawn she tried to remember back to yesterday and what had happened. Ester had attacked them for keeping her son hostage in the basement.

"Morning" came Stefan's voice and for the first time she noticed him sitting on the other side of the room at his desk.

"What happen?" Elena asked still a little out of it and her throat was still a little soar.

"We gave Ester Kol back and she left" Stefan said.

Looking around Elena tried to remember as much as she could and then a certain conversation came flooding back to her. "I leave tomorrow" Damon's voice said in her head and Elena started to panic.

"What time is it?" she asked as she hopped out of the bed.

"Just after nine" Stefan told her as he watched Elena rushing out of the bed.

"Where's Damon I need to talk to him before he makes a huge mistake!" Elena said as she ran out of the room.

"Damon's not here" Stefan yelled after she had left the room. It was silent for a couple seconds until Elena's feet padded back into this room.

"What do you mean he's not here where did he go?" Elena demanded.

"Him and Sage left early this morning" he told her.

Elena felt her heart stop as she realized she was too late he had already left. "What! No he wouldn't leave with out saying goodbye!" Elena said as she shook her head not wanting to believe that this was how it was going to end with her and Damon.

"I don't know what else to tell you" Stefan told her.

Turning to look at Stefan her anger started to grow and she walked over to him and hit his arm. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" Elena yelled at him.

"Hey I am not my brother's keeper" Stefan said as he got up from the desk.

"How could you just let him walk out of your life like that?" Elena asked him.

Stefan turned to look at her and eyed her closely. "Is it my life you're worried about or is it because he walk out of your life?"

Elena went silent and wasn't able to make eye contact with Stefan because she knew exactly what he was thinking. Stefan felt a pain in his chest at the realization he had hoped was wasn't true. Yet as has he stared at a distraught Elena he could see there was no denying it anymore. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Elena froze and looked at Stefan after his claim and felt her heart start to race. She was speechless at first wanting to lie but Sage's words came back to her and she knew she couldn't keep doing this and expect nothing was going to change because now Damon had left thinking she never cared. "I didn't think it would happen, but Stefan you were gone and even when you came back you weren't yourself. Damon and I were together all the time and somewhere along the line yes I did fall in love with him. I'm so sorry Stefan" Elena said with tears in her eyes.

Stefan stared at her and she could see the hurt in his eyes, even though he claimed not to feel anymore there was still pain in his eyes from hearing her finally say she was in love with Damon and that it wasn't just one sided.

Stefan looked away from her not wanting her to see how much her words were hurting him and realizing that he had lost Elena to Damon but it had nothing to do with Damon trying to steal her away. Damon had left planning to allow Elena and Stefan to work things out. The only thing Stefan didn't plan on was Elena wanting Damon.

After her conversation with Stefan, Elena raced down the stairs with her cell phone in her hand and calling Damon's number but every time she tried, it went straight to voice mail. "DAMN IT DAMON!" Elena yelled and threw the phone.

She threw the phone straight at the front door just as Damon himself was walking in. The phone hit his chest and he looked up and he saw a very shocked and upset Elena. "Look what ever happened it wasn't me I wasn't even here!" Damon told her flat out.

"You're still here?" Elena asked still shocked that he was standing right in front of her.

Damon picked up Elena's phone that was now in two pieces. The girl did have an arm on her he thought and then look back at Elena as he thought about his last night with Sage and their conversation.

(Flashback)

_Later that night after Ester and Kol had left, Sage as lounging on Damon's bed reading a book trying to forget about Kol. When Damon entered he looked at Sage for a moment then made his way to the closet._

_"So how is she?" Sage asked knowing Damon had been checking on Elena. After Ester left Elena came to but she was really tired and Stefan took her to lie down. "She's sleeping in Stefan's room," he told her._

_With a sigh Damon moved over to the bed and lay down beside Sage as she read. Once in a while she would look a Damon as he stared up at the ceiling. "She was pretty tired and well I'm not her favorite person right now" Damon said with a smile as he turned on his side on the bed to look at Sage._

_Looking over at him with a smile, Sage set the book down and reached for something on the nightstand. As she turned back to Damon she lay on her stomach waving the tickets in the air. "Two tickets to London England!" she said as she handed it over to Damon. "I figure we can start there and slowly make our way through Europe, then hop on a jet to Australia for the summer."_

_Damon smiled at her as he held the tickets in his hand to check the time. "9am?"_

_"Yep I want to get out of this town as soon as possible and I'm sure you do too!" Sage said happily. "Tomorrow night we will be London."_

_Staring down at the tickets Damon's smile faded and he rolled back onto his back. He let out a sigh as he had so much running through his head at one time. "Sage…" he started to say with a sigh._

_Sage looked at the troubled vampire and new exactly what he was about to say. It was written all over his face as he seemed to be at war with himself about what to do and what was the right move. "You not coming are you?" Sage said sadly as she propped her head up on the pillow and stared down at Damon._

_Damon turned to look at her knowing that she would see his reason for not wanting to go as a weakness. "I can't leave her" he said and waited for Sage to start yelling. Yet as he waited the yelling never came, she didn't even let out a disappointed sigh at the news. When he turned to look at her he saw a smile on her face._

_"I get it, you love her" Sage said._

_"You have no idea how easy it would be if I didn't" Damon said honestly. As much as he wanted to live his life as Sage did his heart wouldn't let him._

_"Look Damon, the way I live isn't right for everyone. Maybe it was right for you before but things have changed and maybe you just need to learn to except that," Sage told him with a smile._

_Damon nodded his head and then let out a deep breath. Sage set the plane ticket back on the nightstand and then looked back at Damon. "I need you to know something," she told him as she took his hand in hers. "You are a great guy, Damon and if she can't see that, then she doesn't deserve you," she told him flat out._

_"You shouldn't settle for second best because you are worth so much more then that. You deserve to be happy Damon no matter what anyone else tells you," she told him firmly as she held his hand tight. _

_Damon looked Sage in the eyes and could see that she meant everything she was telling him. He nodded understanding her and then let out a chuckle, "You're starting to sound like you care" he told her._

_Sage rolled her and slapped his hand way, "Trust me I know it's this damn town! It's too emotional" she laughed as she sat up on her knees. "Which is why I need to get out of here fast?" she told him._

_Damon laughed as well and then sat up to give Sage a kiss as he cupped her face. "It's been fun having you here" he said when the kiss broke._

_With a smile Sage got up off the bed and headed for the door. "Maybe I'll see you in another century!" she said with a smile and then disappeared out the bedroom door._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Yeah I just dropped Sage off at the airport" Damon said as he walked over to her and handed her phone back to her.

Elena stood their frozen in her spot as her eyes move from Damon to the phone he was holding out for her and then back at him. He seemed confused as to why she wasn't taking her phone back but before he could muster a word Elena lounged forwarded and cupped his face and planted her lips on his.

Damon's eyes went wide at first unsure as to what was going on but he soon gathering himself and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so that her feet were off the ground. The kiss was so much hotter then the one they had shared on the porch, as it was fill with love and desperation on Elena's part since she thought she would never get to see him again.

When their lips separated Elena still had her hand cupping his face while Damon had his arms around her waist and set her back on her feet. "I'm so sorry" Elena cried, "I was being an idiot all week and you have been nothing but there for me for months. I've been fighting with myself for so long because I didn't want to be Katherine but I couldn't seem to stop hurting you. Thinking I was losing you was one of the worst feelings I have ever had" she told him as she rested her forehead against his.

"I can't lose you Damon," she told him as she looked into his eyes, "I love you."

Hearing those words Damon moved in and captured her lip again and pulled her body closer. Her arms were around him tightly and as she broke from the kiss and hugged him close she laid her head on his shoulder as her tears of joys fell. She had never felt so at home as she did at this moment.

**The End**


End file.
